


Middle of the Night

by Grrl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Sleep Sex, coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grrl/pseuds/Grrl
Summary: I Suck at TitlesYoung Len and Mick just pulled a heist and stay in a motel on their way out of town. They end up sharing a bed. Smut happens.





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It is marked underage, Len is 16 and Mick is 18.
> 
> Also, there is some homophobic language because of the generation they grew up in as well as Len's home life obviously being a breeding ground of self hate for a multitude of reasons.
> 
> EDIT: Originally, this was in the first person and then I changed it to the third person. I don't know why I originally wrote it that way. :P And some grammar and spelling corrections.

He felt the mattress dip and cool draft waft across his body. Usually Len is a pretty heavy sleeper after pulling a job, but he was in a strange place, with traffic still humming by on the Interstate past the motel, even this late. So he woke up in confusion, on high alert, as a dark shape shift in the gloom on the other side of the bed, sliding in beside him.

“What the…” Ready to fight if need be.

“Shhh… Sorry boss… the woman in the room next to mine snores like a chainsaw,” Len heard Mick say, and instantly relaxed. Mick was supposed to be sleeping in the adjoining room, and even though the walls, Len could hear the steady buzz of the neighbor’s snores. It was only the extra layer of wall that made it just bearable enough for him to sleep.

“Hope yah don’t mind, but I gotta get some rest, Lenny, or we’ll never make it to Gotham tomorrow. Get some sleep, buddy.”

Len nods and then rolls over to the other side of the bed. Within minutes Mick is sound asleep, and his deep rhythmic breathing sent Len back there too.

The long blare of a truck horn from the freeway woke him up again, then the splash of headlights pulling into the motel parking lot. Len looked at the clock, a little after 1 am. _Shit. This sucks._ But at least he is warm, the heat from Mick’s body warming his back, the soft warmth of his sleeping breath on the back of his neck was really nice, and the way his body is conforming to Len's, and… wait… _The fuuuuuck_?

Mick’s cock is hard and it is nudging up against Len's ass.

_Fuck fuck fuck_. Len is wide awake now, very aware, feeling Mick pressed all along his back. Mick is wearing boxers, Len guessed, and he has boxer briefs on, but still, Len can feel the hardness of Mick. He felt big – _real big_. Not that Len was lacking, just that Mick was definitely packing extra.

Len had compared his cock to other guys from the communal showers in juvie, and caught some giving him the side eye, and he is pretty happy with what he compared himself to. He is not a big guy, lean and small for his age, but fit from all his running. Cops and Lewis alike.

Maybe that makes his dick look bigger that it is, against his trim frame. But Len am pretty sure he has a big dick anyhow. He still have some growing to do, but Mick is all filled out. All grown up. Finally, 18 and legal with a defined torso, thick thighs and ass from practical work, not the gym like those preppy guys.

As weird as the situation is, Len is impressed.

And aroused.

Mick’s big dick, hard, and pressed up against his ass.

Len knows he should pull away. Start to stealthily pull close to the side of the bed, and he even managed to shift his ass away from the thick, twitching hardness of Mick, when Mick snakes his forearm over Len's waist and pulls him back, muttering something sleepy and inaudible. Then he leans in and presses his lips to the side of Len's neck, growls a very contented “Mmmmm” sound, and squeezes Len even tighter to him.

No doubting it know, Mick is hard as rock, nestling up the indent of Len's crack, even hunching, his hips a little as he let out another deep-chested growl.

 _Shit_.

Now Len is getting hard too.

Len could wake him up, or lift his arm off and pull away. He could. He should have. But the longer and tighter Mick held him, the harder his cock got. What? He is a living, breathing, warm blooded teen. It would be weirder to not get a boner.

The harder his cock got, the more the thought about all those little, hot and sweaty thoughts about his best friend he'd tried to not think about. They came bubbling up to the front of his brain.

Len doesn't jack off thinking about Mick. How his hair is getting darker on his thick muscular thighs and arms. How tight his ass looks in those boxers when he bends to get something out of his fridge.

Not all the time.

Len think about chicks too. It’s not like Mick is a super stud or anything. He looks as rough as he sounds and a temper to match his obsession with fire. He is a decent guy, puts up with Len anyway and his family drama. That’s what friends do.

Mick is his only friend and he don’t need him getting the wrong impression.

That he might be some sort of fag or anything.

Because Len isn't. He think of chicks all the time when getting off. He imagines chicks doing all kinds of dirty shit, kissing each other, begging for my cock and stuff. He shoots loads up his stomach imagining about chicks doing nasty shit like that.

He does.

But right now, his cock is harder than it had ever been, and even though he should’ve been pulling away, maybe going to sleep on the hard little sofa, his brain is racing, his hand snaking inside his boxer briefs and giving his dick a good hard squeeze. That feels _good_. Mick feels good. That cock of his just feels, well…big.

Big, and starting to rub a little, up and down Len's ass, like Mick is having a sex dream.

Len wondered what he is dreaming about. If he could maybe jack a load out without waking him up. He could just wipe the cum on the side of the mattress closest to the wall, out of sight.

Mick murmured against the rapid pulse on the side of Len's neck, breath hot and moist, pressing his lips there slowly, stubble dragging against the skin.

His hand starts to roam up and down Len's chest, nails dragging. His sleepy thrusts getting more forceful against Len's ass. He can't hold in the whimper when Mick's fingers stroked up his chest and found his nipple, pinching it lightly, making it stiffen and tingle. Just how he likes to do when he getting some quality time alone with his cock.

Len has to beat off. His cock is throbbing in his hand, his shorts are starting to get sticky.

He thinks he can… but no, that’s a terrible idea.

But maybe…he could just… pull his shorts down in the back…maybe Mick's cock might push through the fly of his boxers, and then maybe…

This is such a bad idea.

Len is already tugging his briefs down over the curve of his ass, freeing his cock, and now he can really feel the damp heat of Mick’s big dick, slow grinding against his ass. It feels amazing, even better now that he can get my hand around his cock and quietly, slowly jack it without the cloth in the way. He can feel the fabric of Mick's boxers against his ass, with the occasional tease of skin on skin, sending a jolt of lust through Len each time it happens. So Len reaches back, real careful, trying to not let his fingertips graze the head of Mick's cock too much, while he searches for the button on the fly of his shorts.

It took some trial and error, but there it was and with the nimble fingers of a thief he undoes the button, not easy with that fat, wet-tipped monster dick thrusting hard against the fabric and him. Len manages to get the button halfway through the little hole, when Mick pushes his hips up, murmur-moan against Len's neck, and his fly pops right open.

_Holy shit._

The sensation is so much more intense. Mick feels even bigger now, now that he is out in the open, all hot and fleshy, leaving sticky trails on Len's cheeks. Mick clutches him tighter and rumbles deeper in his chest, the sensation vibrating through Len, who has to stifle a moan as his cock starts leaking pre cum into his palm.

Len finds himself pushing back against Mick, a little, starting up a rhythm.

“Mmmmm baby,” Mick moans in his sleep, his hand sliding down Len's front, over the abs he was starting to get real proud of, dipping down into the top of his bush. Len freezes in place, hand on his throbbing cock, wondering if he should move, but doesn't.

Mick's fingers are grazing down through Len's pubes and bumping up against the base of his cock, then kind of swirling in the hair just above it, round and round in a little circle, and holy shit that feels amazing. Then his fingers grazed down past the base of Len's dick, like he is dipping down to find the entrance to a pussy. Instead, he finds a heavy balls, and his hand freezes in its track.

Len hears the change in Mick's breathing. A little grunt sound, like he is coming up out of sleep.

_Fuck._

Len breaks out into a cold sweat, mouth is dry as his stomach churns with nausea. At best he is about to lose my only friend. At worst Mick calls him a fag and beats his ass. Which is not as bad as what will happen if Lewis ever finds out.

Len could always pretend to be asleep but how does he explain his shorts halfway down his thighs?

“Mmmmph…shit,” Mick mumbled, pulling back from Len a little. “Oh… _shit_.”

Len stays frozen in place, no idea what to do.

“Lenny? Buddy? You awake?”

Len's involuntary whimper of distress gives him up, his cock wilting in his hand. His throat tightens and he feels heat behind his eyes. Fuck! He will not cry. He will not.

“Fuck Lenny, guess I was dreaming,” Mick muttered, pulling even further back. “My bad man, I’ll go back to the other… Are you naked?”

Len am so fucked right now.

Len is not a coward, so he turns his head to face Mick. To look him in the eye. That helps make a lie convincing.

“It just…happened?” That is not convincing.

“Happened?”

“Yeah.”

“Like my dick happened to fall out of my shorts?”

Mick always had zero tolerance for bullshit.

It is too dark to read his face, and his deep voice is so neutral-sounding. All Len could do is shrug and play it cool even though his face burns red with embarrassment. Thank god Mick can’t see him either.

His dick has gone soft and He lets it drop from his hand. Mick’s dick, though…shit, He can't help but look down at it, the street light filtering through the blinds and he can see he is still half hard and exposed.

“You ain’t freakin’ out about me rubbing against yah.”

Mick, never one to dick around.

_Heh heh_

“Yeah. Sure, it’s not a big deal or anything.” So drop it, Mick!

“No big deal?” Fuck you too, Mick.

“Yeah…I dunno… since it’s you and all. You’ve always had my back, so…yeah…” Smooth, Len, real smooth.

Mick stays quiet. Observing him, putting Len on edge in a way only Mick can.

“I know it’s weird…It just felt good and I’m not as experienced as you and I was curious…”

The shine of Mick’s teeth in the moonlight stops his babbling.

“I forget sometimes that yur a virgin, boss.” Mick gently ribs as he eases down to rest on his elbow. Not up against Len again, but closer. “I remember what it was like ‘fore I got my dick wet for the first time. Everything from the wind to watching the game would get me stiff. Still does most of the time. Wonderin’ about…things. Feeling weird and not knowing what I wanted. ‘Fraid of it too.” Mick rumbles.

Len’s heart is pounding and he feels hyper aware of Mick’s body and how close they are. Len is cold with anxiety in contrast to Mick’s natural inferno.

Len’s mouth is dry and he lick’s his lips so he doesn’t sound as nervous as he feels.

“Afraid of what?”

Even though it was late, almost 2 am, they talked for a while, and it felt so good to talk. To be open with Mick about some of the sick things he thought of when he was alone, how he discretely watched the other boys with the free weights in the yard, with their shirts off and shinning with sweat.

“It’s OK to want things,” Mick said, his hand rubbing Len's shoulder, burning like a brand. “Even if it scares you. An’ sometimes you want to try somethin’ out, see how it feels. It’s normal.”

_Is he talking about what Len thinks he is talking about?_

Len occasionally forgot that Mick had grown up with different type of parents, not screaming about how fags and immigrants are ruining the country. They were too busy with real problems, running the farm to really pay attention to their own kids, who were more like farm hands than anything.

“Did it feel good?”

“Ha!” Mick barks out. “Anything can feel good when yur dick is involved, buddy,” He chuckles deep in his chest, coming out almost like a growl. Len can feel his dick start hardening again, helpless against Mick’s natural sexiness.

Suddenly, Mick is crowding over Len and he can smell Mick everywhere. Mick's deodorant had worn off, that smell he always seemed to have but Len tried to never pay attention to, like man, sweat, and smoke. _Him._ Len's cock is thickening up, slow and steady pump of blood, it is back to half-mast and he can barely remember to breath.

“I know it felt good to you, Lenny, judging by the size of that hard on you were sporting.” Len startles when Mick reaches down to run his hand over Len's stomach, down to his bush, fingers barely brushing the base of his cock.

Mick’s fingers slowly trace around the side of Len's groin, over the hip, dragging down the hard thigh muscle to where it comes into contact with Mick. Where Len can feel Mick’s cock steadily thickening, where he makes little thrusts for friction to get himself harder.

Len stares at the hand, mesmerized, as fingers back up the inside of his thigh and he lets out a little moan, starting to unravel at Mick's hands. Fuck it feels so good.

Mick chuckles low and husky, “Niiiiice. You have a good looking dick, Lenny.”

So this is what it feels like to have “butterflies in your stomach.”

He jumps a little when he feel Mick’s large rough hand wrap around his dick, stroking up and down, slowly, testing the weight and thickness of it. Mick shifts a little bit closer, all warm and smelling so masculine, and Len can feel the wet tip of his huge cock grazing his thigh, leaving a cold trail.

“Not…Ah…Not as big as yours.”

_I can’t believe I just fucking said that._

“Heh. You noticed, huh?” Mick’s voice deeper. “You like my big dick up against yur ass, huh?” Len's cock throbs in Mick’s hand, jizz now drooling over him, giving away his answer even as he nods his head.

Mick's mouth now just an inch from Len's ear, tickling it with his breath. “Can you keep a secret, Lenny? Just between us?”

How can he say no? With Mick slowly pumping my cock and whispering with that deep voice? He nods.

“I liked it too.” Then Mick is licking and biting his ear and Len moans like a whore. Len pushes Mick until they are face to face and he is opening his lips without even thinking about it and their lips are touching, tongues tangling, and _oh fuck_ , Mick and him are _kissing_.

Len clings to him like the scared little kid he was when Mick saved him from getting shanked in juvie. But this time he is shaking with arousal.

It is surprisingly loud, the kissing, lips smacking, his embarrassing moans, and Mick's deep grunts. All the sensations are so intense, even more so with Mick's hard, thick, heavy throbbing dick pressed up against Len's quad, making it sticky. Len is about ready to shoot and Mick must have felt him tense up or something because he pulls back, growling, and lets go of Len.

He whimpers at the loss.

Mick, with his hand on Len's ass, squeezing hard, and rolls him back to his side, like they were when Mick was still asleep and rubbing off on Len. “Shit, Lenny, you got a really nice ass, you know that?” He asks, as he plays with Len's ass cheeks, squeezing them and pulling them apart to get a more intimate look. Len moans out loud, nervous and more turned on than he has ever been in his life.

“Mick, I want to feel you.”

“Fuck yeah, buddy.”

Mick lifts his hips and wriggles out of his shorts, and so badly Len wants to turn on the bedside lamp to get a good look at Mick but before he can reach over, Mick is yanking down his briefs, all the way off and thrown to the floor.

There is nothing separating them now.

Mick slides up against Len's back, hot and hard, sliding his cock back into the crack of Len's ass, skin on skin, wrapping his strong arms around Len and nibbling the neck as he starts to grind up against Len's cheeks.

“Fuck Mick. You better finish what you started earlier.” He barely recognize his own voice, deeper and scratchy from all the moaning.

Mick chuckles deep and Len turns his head to kiss the smugness out of him, they meet halfway, tongue sliding right in as he holds him tighter, to hold him in place as he thrusts harder against Len with nothing but sweat and slick to ease the way.

They barely say anything, just grunts and moans breaking the sounds of skin moving together, the wet squelch of all his jizz between my cheeks being spread by his cock, the bed squeaking, and their panting breaths between sloppy kisses.

“Gotta fucking see you, Lenny.” Mick growls, the arm that was cradling the head as he fucked up against Len, reaches out for the bedside lamp. Len shuts his eyes against the sudden bright light, and when he open them, there Mick is, and _holy shit_ , his face…so intense, like when he watches something burn, eyes all hot and hungry staring into Len's.

Finally, Len gets to really see that huge cock of Micks, big enough that he barely had to crane his head around to see it. Fuck. Mick really is huge. His balls rest at the bottom of Len's ass, the whole shaft sandwiched between soft cheeks, while the thick head of the cock peaks out of its silky foreskin at the top of ass. The shiny red head, leaking thick jizz, bubbling up continuously like a fountain all over his ass, making it shine. His own cock is throbbing and leaking harder at the sight of it.

“Fuck Mick, don’t stop.”

Mick grips Len's hips, probably leaving bruises, and starts full out fucking between the cheeks, slamming his hips against Len's ass, probably leaving bruises there too. He pushes his ass back against Mick as he grabs his cock and start jacking off, hand gliding easy with how wet it is.

The bed is slamming against the wall and Mick sounds more animal than human.

“Awwww fuck yeah. Fucking show me how much you want me baby.”

Len is too turned on to be embarrassed by the endearment. He tries to squeeze his ass cheeks around the cock and stops holding back his moans, _let him hear how much I want him_.

“Fuck me, Mick.” He blurts out, and nails dig deeper into his hips and slams just a little harder against his ass.

“Buddy, I wanna,” Mick growls. “So bad. Yer not ready tho’. Not ready for my big dick. Not yet, Lenny. Soon. You and me, soon.”

“Oh god, Mick!” Len I can’t hold back anymore.

“Gonna…Gonna cum,” He moans out, feeling his balls tighten, cum churning inside, ready to burst out.

“Fuck yeah, stroke it out, baby,” Mick said. “Wanna see you cum, baby.”

Len moans and strokes, his cock feeling so hard in his hand, harder than it has ever been, then like a punch to the gut, it all flows out of him, and he is cumming. Shot after shot, hard and fast. Ropes hitting his chest and covering his hand, molten hot against his skin.

Mick’s thrusts are even more intense, so fast and hard it feels more like he is being spanked non-stop. The bed sounds like it is about to break.

“My turn, baby,” he grunts into Len's ear. “Yer fine ass making me cum. So good, baby.”

Mick thrusts up hard, once, twice, three times and then he howls like a beast, his hot cum shooting all up Len's back, where it reaches the back of his neck, flooding the crack of his ass, soaking into the sheets between them.

“ _Holy fuck_ ”

Mick barely has enough breath when he chuckles in response.

They are both sweaty, wet as if they had just came out of a shower, and sticky too. Panting to catch their breaths. Mick’s hand comes up to rub the cum into the skin. His swirling touch, the cooling sweat and cum mixture makes Len shiver.

Len can barely look at him but when he does he sees Mick's eyes travel down his body, slowly, nodding as he went, a grin on his face. “Yeah… yur mine.” Mick makes it sound like he belongs to him. Len can live with that.

“You OK, boss?” He asks, the look on his rugged face, softer than Len has ever seen it.

He thinks about it, how they are naked and covered in each other’s cum, and still with his big, thick dick resting half hard and warm on the crack of his ass. Yeah, Len is doing alright.

Rather than respond, Len leans up to kiss him. Softer and slower. Intense like before, but different. Something think neither of them is really to ready look into right now.

They don't bother to shower, something they are going to regret in the morning. They are too content and fall asleep as they are, cum and sweat drying on their bodies, Mick spooned up against Len's back.

The next day, they are making our their down the interstate again. Slow going, snow starting to come down in light, but steady drifts. They have four wheel drive but it is still feeling all kinds of slick, getting worse.

“This is going to be a nightmare.”

“Maybe we should stop now, play it safe?” Mick said, reaching over to squeeze Len's knee. The heat in his eyes tells Len that he isn’t thinking about safety.

Len grins, leans back a little and spreads his legs, giving Mick room to move his hand up higher where he can feel Len getting hard in his jeans.

“With this weather, we’d probably need to take an extra day, maybe spend a second night in a motel or something.”

“Sounds like a great plan, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I managed Len's internal struggle with his sexuality all that well. He goes from kinda hating himself to total acceptance. Or at least it seems that way to me. :P


End file.
